


If Pain Were Visible Scars

by heartykeykeke



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Dark Humor, Depression, Happy Ending, Heavy Angst, M/M, Mild Fluff, Mild comedy, Ongniel, Sarcasm, Suicide Attempts, based on personal experience, daniel has super powers, deep in the ongniel trash can, happy ending i swear, hope i don't make you cry but kinda hope i do, ong doesn't die, ongnielisscience, sassy ong, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 17:37:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16123454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartykeykeke/pseuds/heartykeykeke
Summary: Daniel stops Seongwoo during an attempted suicide in a rather comical, unnatural way. Seongwoo decides to leave his wife before he gets driven further insane by her. Daniel has a special power that allows him to see emotional and physical scars as well as understand where they are from. Seongwoo has more scars than even he could have predicted. Daniel can also heal the scars and make the person feel better with his kisses, though he doesn't go around doing it for just anyone.This story deals with depression and suicidal thoughts and has a suicide attempt. Trigger warning!





	If Pain Were Visible Scars

If his pain were visible scars, how great that would be. Then people would see how much he was hurting. Then people would better understand his depression from being trapped in a loveless marriage and a stressful job with no hopes for the future. They wouldn't ask why he looked gloomy or try to give advice on marriage issues. 

He'd tried everything within his means, big and small. When you needed to make money to survive and your wife refused to acknowledge her personality problems and bad habits which made him feel used and unloved, even abused some times when she got in one of her more terrible moods, when she refused to see a doctor or a psychologist because she thought she was perfect and you were the problem, when he practically hated her very existence but disliked the idea of giving up with a divorce and having his life get extremely more complicated with money and family coming into the picture--Seongwoo had no other choice. He just couldn't live like this anymore. 

He was immensely unhappy and done struggling, done faking smiles, done telling his friends there was still hope and that he still loved her in spite of everything, believing she was making efforts to change. That was a blatant lie. He had lost hope years ago and he wasn't sure he ever fully loved her. Maybe one part of her he did but all the rest that were evil and cruel and selfish he most certainly hadn't. Over the years, those parts took over more and more. 

She still looked like an angel and she was polite in person but that was all an act he didn't understand fully why she put so much effort into. Wouldn't it be much easier to live out in the open as the snake she was and slither around with other snakes free and happy rather than posing as a sheep?

"Seongwoo! Get back out here, you idiot! We weren't finished! I still have a lot to say. You need to stop running away like a spineless coward all the time! That's why I knew I shouldn't have ever married you! Of all the guys I ever could have gotten with…" 

Seongwoo groaned, covering his ears and trying to block out her shrill voice. He had stepped out onto the balcony and locked the door. They were currently in Manila on a trip for Chuseok. He hadn't even wanted to go there. She had forced him because she wanted to shop, one of her many addictions that much of his hard earned money went to. He didn't nearly blow his brains out 10 hours six days a week at the office crunching numbers and filing documents for her to waste it all on splurges. 

The Navy blue cardigan he was wearing was his newest article of clothing and that had been purchased a year ago. She had complained—man she was a hypocrite with a ton of gall-- that it was too expensive and he had plenty of other perfectly fine cardigans, psh. Everyday he wondered the same thing full of crushing regret. Why had he married this queen bitch with the undiagnosed personality disorder? 

He couldn't tell anyone either. They wouldn't believe him. They'd think he was exaggerating. If he took her to court she'd use her sweet looks and acting to get the judge and jury on her side and screw him over for everything he owned. He was the one physically and emotionally abused but she would only act like that in private. Even her parents thought she was the sweetest, politest angel. He bet they hadn't even heard a foul world escape her small heart shape lips. He, however, heard plenty on a daily basis, enough that for the first time in his life he'd been extremely tempted to smack a woman. That would land him in jail with a heavy fine and a lawsuit on his tail though. She could dish it but she wouldn't take an inch of that from him though it was less than she deserved. 

It was hopeless. No one would be able to see the pain she had given him, that life had pressed on him, making him feel seventy years old at thirty-five and just done. Done with it all. No one would know because pain wasn't visible scarring. It was all inside-- his entire insides were full of scratches, punctures, broken glass, and purple bruises. 

As he climbed on top of the lawn chair close to the edge of the veranda of the fiftieth floor of the hotel and looked down the distance at the cars, streets, and buildings that appeared miniature to him from the impressive height, he imagined what his face would look like if the scars from emotional pain were visible. He broke into sobs, biting his lip to stop from making a sound and to cease his shaking, still covering his ears to block out the pounding and shouting from the sliding door behind him. 

He didn't listen to her words. He didn't want to be fooled by that syrapy-toned siren. No matter what changes she promised or what sweet lies she hissed, that snake had and would never treat him right. He deserved better. So much better. Maybe in another life the way karma played it seeing as he'd loved so good this life he'd be able to meet someone who was an angel inside this time and not get suckered in by a pretty face. 

He put one hesitant foot up to the balcony and pressed his weight on it. He let his hands drop to his sides, an odd peace coming over him. He was silently crying, now two feet on the balcony, his shaking suddenly stopped and his lungs filled with air. He felt in peace. He felt light like he could fly. The tears were cathartic healing. Like this was the right decision he'd been infinitely lost in searching for. 

Surprisingly, he didn't feel scared in the least. Maybe because he wasn't thinking of  
what would happen after he got the courage to jump. Many times the last couple years fighting with his depression he had looked off a bridge, rooftop, balcony or down a street while he jaywalked into oncoming traffic and thought of ending everything and starting a new, leaving his fate up to God's judgement. 

It had just been a tempting thought. In the end, he would think of his family and lose courage. He hadn't wanted to seem weak or make them feel a ton of guilt that would be impossible to live with. It wasn't really anyone's fault and no one could stop him. Once someone truly put their mind to suicide, nothing was going to be able to. 

"Hey, stop! Get down! Hey, don't do this. Talk to me first dude!" 

Seongwoo opened his teary eyes and slowly turned his head quizzically to the sound of a man's deep, accented voice. There was a blonde haired Korean in a white shirt, denim jeans, and sandals standing at the balcony across from his, beckoning to him with a look of concern. 

He objectively noticed he was handsome. They had run into him a couple times coming in and out of the building. His wife had been openly ogling him, as usual. He was buff and big all around, much more manly and brave seeming than him, just her type and who she was always pushing him to be. It was the existence of perfect men like him that made his life all the more difficult. He couldn't help but scowl and be rude to him because of that. 

"Mind your own business. I'm busy. I'm doing this. You can either go back inside or you can become a witness to my accidental fall because that's what she will say. Then you’re going to be in a real mess." 

"Why would she lie? Why isn't she breaking the glass trying to stop you?" 

Seongwoo looked back and laughed bitterly. His lovely honey was at the door with her arms crossed over her ample fake bossom, dressed Iin her usual designers that cost him a small fortune, giving him a look like ‘I dare you, I don't really care since I'm getting your money either way, you dumb shit.’ 

"She doesn't love me and she'd be happier without me, that's why," he says such a sad thing with a cool dead pan tone. 

It wasn't exaggerating or guessing. It was sheer fact. He had long before accepted it. She had married him for his money and ‘trophy husband’ status, and that was it. All that early sweetness and the showers of compliments and affection had all been lies set to trap him. As depressing as it was. 

"Eh~ that can't be true. She seemed so..." 

Seongwoo found himself snapping, almost hysterically, "It's an act. All of it. That careless bitch is the real thing I'm living with. Yes, I say thing. It’s certainly not human! Humans have compassion and empathy. That soulless thing is the reason for most of this!" 

"Yeah, I can see that now ..." the blonde commented with a look of pressed down pity.

Seongwoo grew more irritated and then embarrassed at how the man was staring at his face. Since he was look conscious, he ended up wondering if there was something there making him even uglier (his wife always said there were some things weird about his face and pushing him to get plastic surgery like many people did in his country but not her though, of course she was apparently blessed perfect). 

"To tell you the truth...Well, it shouldn't matter since you're determined to make yourself dead anyway. I have a special ability. I can see your pain and emotional scars like they were physically depicted in your face." 

balked for a moment since that was something he'd been thinking of often. What were the odds though? People didn't have super powers. It was either some cruel joke or the guy was just making random stuff up now trying to save him for whatever reason. Did he have a hero complex? He decided to just go along with it. 

He scoffed and laughed bitterly, turning away to look out at the clear sky. He always felt like the summer weather betrayed him. With his mood, he should be living in permanent murkiness. That's what suited him. People said he often seemed to be walking around with a storm cloud over his head getting permanently drenched in rain. They were wrong though, he didn’t feel sad but rather numb. Sadness had long ceased after he got used to his predicament.

"Right, I must be extremely ugly then…" he muttered in a down-trodden, sarcastic tone. 

The blonde hung over the balcony looking oddly relaxed and cheery considering he was talking to someone suicidal perching precariously atop a thin railing fifty stories up. "Yeah, you're sure a sight, I'll tell you. But I can see that under all those possibly hundreds of scars you're quite beautiful. For lack of a better adjective." 

Yeah, he used to be. Ages and ages ago. He had been attractive. That's what had gotten  
girls interest--being handsome, tall, and smart with a great job. Meaning a high paying one with holidays that they could travel to exotic places. Turned out to be more like exotic shopping malls and usually she was the one on holiday while he got stuck with piles of work even then. 

Seongwoo half flirted back with a smirk, "Nice try but flattery isn't going to stop me from jumping." 

The blonde man shrugged his massive, wide shoulders. "I wasn't trying to stop you. I just said let's talk a bit before you go. Shouldn't you go after a nice chat? Wouldn't you feel better?" 

Seongwoo snorted and rolled his eyes. "Buddy you don't know a thing about me or my suffering all these years. You ever dealt with depression? I didn't think so. Just do me a favor and leave me alone. I'll go in peace and silence, thank you. It’s my funeral, not yours." 

"Okay then. So go. Farewell, au revoir." 

The blonde irritated him by sitting there with an all-knowing, playful smile, just watching him. Seongwoo sighed and looked back down. He was still determined to do it so what if he had two witnesses one of which was a willing stranger. Maybe he got off watching painful horrific messed up stuff. To each his own. He bent his knees and pulled in his arms, ready to make a jump like he was skiing. 

"The breeze is sure nice up here and wah that ocean, just look at it. From here you can hardly tell it's trash infested." 

The sudden cheery, loud voice broke his rhythm and made him stop again. He turned and glared at the man. "Excuse my French, but what the fuck are you doing?" 

Rather than answer, he posed another question instead. "What makes you think this is the only option? If she makes you that unhappy, divorce her. Or run away. Kill her if you have to. Hire a hitman if you don’t wanna get your hands dirty. Lots of other options leading to a happy ish ending for you." 

Seongwoo shook his head stubbornly. "Even if the divorce was successful and I survived being penniless, I still have depression. That monster will gradually eat me up and lead me here again eventually." 

"How can you really be sure though? There are doctors and medicine and therapists. Maybe it might take time but it's not cancer. It's not incurable, I mean, not that I’m belittling your condition as it’s a horrible disease. Surely most of it is caused by her anyway. The way I see it, getting rid of her will be the best medicine that exists." 

Seongwoo bit his lip and shook his head but the stranger made him hesitate as he then really got to thinking. The treatments hadn't helped but then again she was still in his life and he hadn't made these issues until they had gotten married and he'd learned about her real self much too late when the alimony was up. 

"Still. It's risky..." he mumbled more to himself with doubt.

"Sure it is. It's a gamble. You don't like gambling?" 

Seongwoo scrunched up his face. "Not particularly." 

"Eh, why not? Me, I love games and especially betting. Feels great. It's a thrill. Unpredictable. You try any gambling here? You really should. Though it's not as good as the casinos in Macao but..." 

"Where are you going with this exactly?" Seongwoo snapped, interrupting him rudely, with his dark brown furrowed and his eyes narrowed. He was irritated and confused and sort of wondering if this guy was on crack. 

"Just that you shouldn't go before you tried gambling. There's gotta be a bucket list. Have you crossed everything off yet? If you did, you could go with much less regrets. I don't wanna be haunted." 

"It's not you I'd be haunting, dummy. You seem nice and it seems like I some odd backwards way you're trying to help me out here." Seongwoo sighed then, resigning himself to talking to the stranger for a bit.

"About that bucket list though. You got one?" 

"Hmm, see the sunset over that one beach with pink sand. That's one I haven't done. Watch a live animal birth, that’s another thing I’d like to do…" 

"Wow, you are quite the odd ball there. Why the fuck would you want to see what?" Daniel stuck out his tongue, looking comical and cutely child-like. 

Seongwoo shrugged. "The miracle of birth is beautiful." 

The man seemed curious. Seongwoo's legs were going numb and he felt chilly so he rubbed his arms. He wished this conversation would be over with soon.

"You've never seen it happen? Not your own kids?" 

He snorted. "Look at that woman long and hard, dude. Does she seem like the mothering sort? She didn't want to ruin her figure so she refused to have kids. Now she’s probably too old to." 

Daniel glanced at her and winced. She had given him a nasty look and the finger. 

"What an icy bitch. Your dick must have frozen every time it got near her." 

"I tried not to as much as possible. Luckily, she's more turned on by credit cards and coffee. We hardly had sex. Actually, she kinda turned me off all women forever, so I’m not complaining." 

Daniel's smile widened, his eyes turned flirty. "In that case, I'm Daniel. So, you got into guys instead? I'm also gay by the way." 

"Seongwoo. Nice to meet you. I guess. Circumstances could be better. I had my needs like any other man. It was either toys, animals, or guys. Guys are warm and they won't bite so hard." 

Daniel laughed, covering his gorgeous, radiant smile in a shy manner. "You're pretty funny. Funny and handsome and rich. Why wouldn't she like you?" He wondered. 

"You know, dude, I've been asking myself that for ages too. What exactly her problem is with me. Go ask her yourself, and she will give you a list a mile long. Most of it exaggerated bullshit. She’s probably got it memorized by now with how often she recites it to her friends." 

"Yeah no thanks. She doesn't seem like she's friendly in the least. I'd prefer to kill time chatting with you." 

Seongwoo couldn’t help but smile and joke in a sassy tone, "Well I think the nice chat time is over. Don't you have a casino to get to and toss all your money down the toilet?"

Daniel laughed again. "Seriously, you're really freaking funny. I like you. It's a shame you can't hang around a bit longer. I really want to throw some of that money I win into your pants while you strip for me." 

Seongwoo scrunched up his face in disgust. He was the classy sort. "Why would I do that?" 

"You are obviously a dancer. I can just tell. I am too."

"That was ten years ago. No way you can tell!" Seongwoo was impressed, raising his brows. 

How had he possibly guessed that? 

"I can tell a lot of things. I can see the scars on your leg. You had to stop dancing because you had a fall, I’m guessing.” 

Seongwoo felt like he was naked in front of him. Holy shit, the guy could seriously see even under his clothes! He had pointed to the exact place the scar was. 

"That's so freaky!" 

Then he gasped as he covered his frontal area where he had a scar from some hot coffee his wife tossed once they had some big blow out in a cafe while discussing putting a budget on her spending habits. 

"Yeah, I already saw that one too. Ouch man. That's just evil." 

Daniel winced as if he could actually feel the pain, reliving it with him through memory. 

"Indeed it is. And was. Lucky it still works." 

Daniel smirked wickedly, warm chocolate almond eyes flashing. "Are you sure? I think maybe we should check it out. If you come over here…" 

"You are really sick there, you know? Hitting on a depressed dead man!" Seongwoo tried to sound offended, failed, and ended up giggling.

"Noticed how you still didn't jump yet? Do you know why? It's because you don't really want to." 

His smile faded into his usual frown. "I do want to, that's where you're wrong. I've been living in hell and fought for years. I'm so sick and tired. You just don't get it. You don't know. You're distracting me. I didn't want to scar your eyes but whatever at this point. Look away if you don't wanna see blood and guts." 

He went back to looking down over the edge, trying to psyche himself up again, some of his determination replaced with hesitation. Unwanted questions filled his mind. Did he really want to do this? Was he truly out of alternative options? Damn that Daniel getting inside his head!

"Yes, yes I do. Yes, I am. I'm going. I made up my mind. Don't let some cutie get in your head." 

Daniel could see Seongwoo muttering to himself as he awkwardly bounced up and down but was clearly far from jumping. “Glad you think I’m cute. Feeling’s mutual.”

Eventually, Seongwoo found himself sitting down on the wall, sighing deeply with shoulders slumped. He was full of disappointment in himself. He hadn't had the courage to do it yet again. He could have finally been free. Why was he born such a ...

"You're not a coward. You're smart and strong willed. You're not at all weak or stupid and very brave from what I see. It's amazing what you've been through already. Emotional scars are interesting. They cannot be seen, well except by me, and when they can be, I see something like an iron forcefield around you. You're being protected by your pain, thick layers acting like shields. I who haven’t been hurt nearly as much am emotionally weaker by far, in fact. You can't see your own strength, but I literally can. Believe me, it's there. You can get through this whole all...this." 

Seongwoo laughed manically for several minutes. Daniel just waited patiently watching his movements as if he could do something if Seongwoo started falling. 

"If I'm supposedly strong, why do I always feel so weak and defenseless?" 

"It's just being around her. She knows how to get through that shield and deep under your skin for sneaky jabs. She's draining your energy. Like a succubus or something."

"Can you...?" 

"No I can't see others super powers and get real about mythical creatures!" 

"Well, sorry~" 

Daniel ignored the brunette’s cheeky moment. "Anyways you need to get out of her life for a while. At least try there and see how you're feeling. Even just a few days to a week. How long are you here?" 

"Hmm, three more days." 

"Perfect. Where do you live?" 

"Gangnam, where else."

"I'm not too far. Jamsil area. Pack your things and stay with me then." 

Seongwoo laughed until he realized the guy was serious. He shook his head vehemently. "Why the hell would I do that? You could be a killer or kidnapped or rapist! I'd be insane to trust someone I just met on a balcony." 

Daniel turned smirky once more. "Yeah, you would. But you're pretty crazy to be trying to jump off one just because you married the wrong woman, don't you think? I mean, she's the one at fault here, not you. You dying here would he her winning, again. What you need to show her is that you can leave her and toss her aside like she’s never meant a thing and beat her at her own games. That you can and will do a lot better, like you have always deserved. Think about if she thought she turned you gay!" 

"Oh God! It would hurt her pride so much." 

Seongwoo chuckled evilly, thinking how great it would be to see her furious and shamed. Like she often made him feel. Belittled, betrayed, like a carpet to be stepped on and defiled at his own will, like used, battered, unwanted goods—yeah, he liked that a lot. 

He should leave her. That was a much better idea. He should win and end up on top for once. Daniel sensed that he had convinced him finally. He smiled brightly and beckoned him over. 

"Come join me for breakfast. I'll order some macchiatos from room service." 

Seongwoo started scooting along the balcony edge to the wall which had one single step between their balconies he could cross if he was careful and the guy helped him from. The other side. Assuming he didn't fall off while moving that direction. 

"How did you possibly know?!" Seongwoo asked in undisguised shock. 

Daniel shook his hands wildly with a look of innocence much resembling a puppy. "That was really just a guess! You seem like the sweet coffee type."

"Indeed I am," Seongwoo chuckled. 

He had reached the wall. He gulped nervously before sliding a foot down to the step below, clinging to the balcony wall. It only held half his foot and he was not able to balance well on tiptoes. He hadn't been a ballerina, after all. Daniel was there with a reassuring, sweet as sugar look and reaching out a large, long fingered hand. 

"Do you trust me?" 

Seongwoo looked between his eyes and the street stories below. What had calmed him before was now terrifying. He didn't want to fly. He didn't enjoy heights. He'd never liked the feeling of dropping on rides. Why had he ever thought this was a good idea? It would have felt horrible, especially the impact with the concrete at a fast speed from all that momentum he'd gain. 

He took a shaky breath and then held it, looking back at Daniel and nodding. "I don’t know why, I must be crazy to, but somehow I do. Yes, I do trust you." 

"Ong Seongwoo! You get back here!" 

They could hear his crazed wife banging on the window with something hard that might just shatter the glass any moment. Oh, now she cared. Seongwoo wondered if she was just doing that because she didn’t want him to steal her new prey away.

He felt more determined than ever to cross that balcony now, like it was a metaphor for taking his life back into his own hands and escaping her evil clutches. No more would he let her belittle him. No more would he waste a tear or a word on her. He was done. Not with life though. He was just done with their relationship. He was ready to cleanly give up and move on. Possibly with this stranger or anyone else someday. Regain his confidence and self respect. Find happiness again. 

He wanted to start anew far away from her as possible. Even if she ended up with all his money, he didn't care. As long as they were not legally bonded. What about their families and friends? Well, screw them. He would just tell them the truth and let them think as they wanted. 

What could they do about if things between them didn't work? It was a new generation where divorce wasn't unheard of. He wasn't going to be affected by their shaming and judgement. Better to be alive and slightly judged by people he wasn't close to than the other option. 

He still had other options, like Daniel said. Legal ones. Smarter ones. He was going to go for them with a vengeance and faith in God and karma and see how things went. Someday she would get what was coming to her and he could find a way to fight depression especially with that negative monster off his back. 

He boldly ignored her and took Daniel's hand. It was warm, sturdy, comforting and just...really nice. It had been a long time since he'd just enjoyed holding hands with someone for a moment. It was intimate and there was just something good and comfortable about the stranger. 

"Don't look down. Just put your other foot down, press against the wall and tip toe over."  
Seongwoo bit his lip and held his breath, doing just that. His heart beat wildly. His eyes stayed locked with Daniel's calming, sure, deep brown orbs. He gained comfort and reassurance from there. He was able to get to the edge and step at the bottom of Daniel's balcony. He only needed to get up. 

However, Daniel underestimated something. Seongwoo was clumsy and had very little upper body strength. 

He put his arm over the edge and jumped, trying to push himself over. Daniel had his elbows, tugging. He got stuck dangling there at the edge. His feet were far from the step since he had attempted to jump to get up higher but he hadn't been able to get high enough. It was a precarious situation. He closed his eyes and squealed, holding on for dear life, trying to get his feet on something on the wall to push himself up. 

"Shh shh shh, Seongwoo. I got you. Don't panic just yet. You're not going to fall on my watch, I promise. Calm down." 

Seongwoo felt calmed as if by magic when Daniel nuzzled and kissed around his cheeks, whispering romantic words in this deep, low, soothing tone. It felt like they were lovers stuck in a melodrama. He quieted and opened his eyes, showing how terrified he was right now. 

"Daniel...please save me. I don't wanna die." 

He sniffled as scared tears fell down his eyes, just at the cusp of sheer panic, his feet still fumbling for any semblance of traction in the cement wall. He only prayed the balcony walk wouldn't break from the weight of the two of them on this one spot and send the both of them crashing to a gory demise. 

"Don't cry now. It’s not the time for that. Nor the place. Shh. Just keep trusting me. I got you, baby." 

Seongwoo would have commented with a snap about that intimate pet name. If Daniel wasn't his savior and only way out of this mess he'd put himself in so stupidly. Daniel kissed away his tears continuing to shush him until he felt a calm wash over him like magic. And his face felt oddly tingly. 

"Did you know I have another power? If I kiss your scars while thinking sweet, caring, positive thoughts, they start to fade and eventually may even disappear. You look handsome. That mark over your cheek where she smacked you several times. That scratch on your nose from broken glass that ricocheted off the kitchen wall. They are almost gone. It makes quite a difference in your impression." 

Daniel looked at him with a sweet, proud smile and affectionate warm eyes. 

"I think I can sense it. But couldn't you tell me this after saving me from the verge of dying?" He commented with exasperated amusement, wondering how he could possibly be feeling flattered and bashful in this perilous moment. 

This puppy like guy was seriously odd, but he kind of liked it. That personality was new. In his line of work and age group and the upper class sophisticated seoulite neighborhood where he lived, he hadn't ever met people like him. It was refreshing and he wanted to continue talking, just not necessarily in this awkward, terrifying position. 

"Ah, right, right. Swing your legs and toss one up. I will grab it and pull you over. Okay? Just trust me a minute more." 

Seongwoo took a deep breath, a kitten like whiney sound coming from his throat as he prepared himself to pull off something his clumsy, unlucky self shouldn't be able to in most universes. He trusted Daniel though, like before. He was taking a leap of faith. Well, more forced and stuck into one at this point. 

He rocked his lower body as Daniel held his arms tight. Then, he tossed his leg up as high as his body could possibly stretch. He shrieked with terror as he was tipping and suspended in the air, one of his hands loosening on the slippery stone and dangling down the wall's edge. The top of the wall dug painfully into his chest and scratched his stomach as his shirt rode up. 

He was sure in that moment that he was going to die and he hated the idea immensely. All the things in his forgotten bucket list he had wished to do, especially all the places he had yet to travel and the foods and activities he had yet to try flashed through his mind like a colorful vivid reel. He desperately clung to the wall just as he did to those ideas, the only things giving him hope and anchoring him to reality as cruel and horrible and dreadfully mundane as it was sometimes. 

Finally, just when he was full in panicking and sobbing, thinking he was a gonner about to hit the pavement, he felt Daniel's hand on his leg and found his floating body being tugged and then as gently as possible rolled to the inside of the balcony. 

He was safe. He was alive. It was a miracle. Thank you, my savior! He was barely able to stand on his shaky legs but he attempted to with sheer force of will. He hugged Daniel tight, leaning against him because he had no choice. The incident left his bones like spaghetti and his nerves all out of wack and backwards. 

"Oh god, thank you thank you Niel, thanks so much, god that was terrifying, I almost shit myself." 

Daniel was delightfully amused and surprised by Seongwoo's reactions. Earlier he had seemed so chic, standoffish, and diva like. Here in front of him on his very own balcony was a marshmallow with a dirty mouth. 

"You are very welcome, cutie. Call me anytime to be your dashing knight to your pretty damsel in distress act." 

Seongwoo looked up with that characteristic sassy glare and adorable sulky frown pout on his curvy, thin seal lips. Daniel's smile faded as he looked at a scar near those pretty, kissable lips. They were mauling an otherwise masterpiece. Unlike how he felt seeing others’ scars, he seriously disliked it. Not just that scar, but all of them. 

Seongwoo seemed like such a sweetheart and kind angel, he could just read it in his aura and sense it through their looks and the short conversation even under all that bristly sass. He deserved so much better than that woman. He couldn't stand seeing a single one of those scars, knowing she conflicted the, the images of the fights and physical abuse filling his brain like a horror movie. 

"What is it?" Seongwoo asked curiously with his head cocked. 

"There is this scar on your lips. I really hate to see it. It's ugly and your lips are so pretty I think. I want to kiss it away. Actually, I want to kiss these scars days, healing them all away. I want to see you return to your full movie actor like glory and stop being assaulted by these painful images."

He kept brushing over Seongwoo's lips which were soft as silk and cool from the breeze that had been hitting them. The scars were hidden from Daniel's sight mostly from a shade of periwinkle as Seongwoo grew bashful at his touch and intensely sweet gaze. Daniel was grateful for that and he was happy that it seemed his growing crush and attraction were being returned. 

"Seongwoo, can I kiss you?" 

Seongwoo gulped and looked across to his own balcony. His wife was there with her jaw dropped. 

"You're crazy but I like you, Daniel. You sure can. And make it really hot. I want to scar her half as bad as she's scarred me even if it's just her pride, because a heart is something I long ago discovered she didn't have. Just a thumping stone." 

Daniel looked that way, smirking triumphantly as he met her eyes, rubbing Seongwoo's jaw in a loving, possessive manner, tipping his face up for easy access. Seongwoo forgot about his wife for a second with the electric lust and intense passion suddenly flowing between them drawing him to Daniel like a moth to a flame. Nother works but animal magnetism or... soulmates? Did that sort of thing exist? 

He was always a man of faith but he hadn't fully ever thought that was possible. But judging by the crazy life changing events of the last hour, just maybe he could take another leap of faith in that direction. It would explain a lot of things he couldn't explain right now. Especially all these warm, fuzzy feelings, racing heart, butterflies in his tummy, and all that cheesy romantic shit he hadn't ever felt with a woman or a fling. 

Daniel was... someone special to him already. Though he couldn't yet define it. It wasn't important anyway. The only thing that was important was that this kiss happened right now before he went crazy wanting and waiting it. 

He pulled Daniel's face his direction and buried his hands in Daniel's hair, hopping up on his toes to bridge the gap. Their lips met in a soft yet hungry crash. They glided and pressed against each other, breathing in with gentle hisses, experimenting and getting a good feel of how the shapes matched. Thick and thin, elongated and heart shaped. They were polar opposites that fit perfectly like puzzle pieces finely cut. The kiss was breathtakingly wonderful.

They pulled away a minute later to breathe. They smiled and gazed at each other with a sweet sort of feeling. They chuckled as they hugged and glanced over at Seongwoo's soon to be ex-wife who was furious enough to tear at her permed hair. 

"You deserve that. Doesn't feel good to see your lover cheating, right?" Seongwoo snickered, getting sweet revenge for several times that had happened. 

"Good riddance, you evil bitch." 

Daniel squeezed Seongwoo even closer, resting their heads together. It felt wonderful. Seongwoo hadn't been this happy in ages. His future was really looking up starting from today where he'd have a date with this amazing, kind stranger who he had saved his life and given him courage to start anew. 

"I know a good divorce lawyer." 

"Let's talk about it later. I'm happy now. Let me enjoy the moment. Something that's been foreign to me for years." 

"Ah, okay, sure. I can make you happy. Stay with me the duration of your trip then. I'll make you happier beyond your wildest dreams. We don't even need to leave the bed. Just eat, sleep, and fuck there. Or make sweet love if that's what you'd prefer." 

Seongwoo chuckled, burying his nose into his firm chest and smelling his intoxicating perfume. He hummed with pleasure, his insides turning into molten lava. 

"A good hard fuck will do, I think. You sure move fast." 

"I can't help it. We've got to check if your little guy is still working. For the sake of science and your health," Daniel replied with mock innocence and a flair of aristocratic intelligence, temporarily hiding his attractive, masculine Busan accent that had put a delicious tongue down Seongwoo's spine every time he spoke since the first word, he'd hate to admit because it made him appear like a thirsty slut (which of course he was considering the status of his sham of a marriage). 

"Right, we should try for science. But it's not that little, for your information. And I prefer topping." 

Daniel snorted, smiling wide with disbelief. "A fairy princess like you? I can't imagine that. You couldn't even mount the damn wall." 

Seongwoo smacked him, taking offense. "I'll show you just how top worthy I can be!" 

"Oh,, please do. With all due haste. After you princess." Daniel opened his sliding glass door and invited him in. 

Seongwoo smirked, flirting over his shoulder, turning vixen as he did when the bedroom topic came into play. Daniel gave his seductively swaying ass an appreciative look and tapped it. 

"No way am I letting you top~" 

Daniel could hear the pout as Seongwoo caught his wrist and tugged him enthusiastically into the room. "Don't I get just canceled my suicide attempt privileges?" 

Daniel's laughter sounded much like a bark as he slipped in, eagerly following the cute yet sassy vixen he was more than ready to tear apart. He'd been picturing it for days in fact, since they bumped into each other and shared a charged moment in the elevator, his wife most certainly hadn't noticed luckily since she'd been on her phone. After a near minute of eye fucking, he'd been thinking of pulling Seongwoo back into the elevator without her and shoving him to the wall to make out hard core right then, but he had thought at the time the gay vibes he got from the seemingly happily married man were delusions. 

"I really can't get enough of that dark humor of yours. We're going to get along splendidly, Seongwoo." 

"Oh, I'm planning much more than splendid when I finally ‘get along you’, Daniel. Now get to stripping and on all fours like the puppy you resemble." 

Daniel did as asked, he didn't know why. How could he really say no to the cute, funny, sexy guy after all he'd been through? He really did get some privileges, though not necessarily the ones of pity he was expecting.

"Oh~ This act sounds like it will be fun. Maybe I'll let you top the first round but only that once. If you can even get it up and out of those spider webs."

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot is inspired by and based on things I've experienced and I'm going through. I wrote it to vent and also hopefully as a sense of healing and hope for myself. I wish there was a super hero like Daniel for me out there somewhere as well that can heal all my emotional scars. I decided to give it a happy ending because I'm supersticious about killing people in fics. Did I make you cry? I don't know, I'm still not that great at angst but I tried to go for heavy angst with a side of dark humor and the splashes of hope and fluff there. Hope you enjoyed and will let me know what you think~
> 
> <3 Raina


End file.
